<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trashcan of Newsies by My_Writing_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412784">Trashcan of Newsies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Writing_Trash/pseuds/My_Writing_Trash'>My_Writing_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Newsies!: the Musical, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Writing_Trash/pseuds/My_Writing_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Trashcan of Newsies! Where I post things like: One-shots, newsies going to different places, casting the characters in different shows, and much more! Really just random newsies content that I couldn't post anywhere else.</p><p>(Original book on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newsies at Walmart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Davey and Les have been to Walmart like a million times so going for them was nothing new.</p><p>-All the newsies looked like excited puppies when they walked in and started to look at everything.</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: IT'S SO BIG!</em>
</p><p>-Jack stays in the arts and crafts aisles looking at the paint, putting colors together in his mind for paintings, for hours.</p><p>-The only way they got Jack out was Katherine telling him she would buy him some Oreo's.</p><p>-Lots of the newsies put random items in the cart to make Davey mad.</p><p>
  <em>Davey: Where did you find that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Specs: Find what?</em>
</p><p>-They spend most of their time in the toy and food aisles.</p><p>-Specs being the show-off he is did some back flips in the middle of Walmart, all the newsies said he's going to be the next yodeling kid.</p><p>-Les gets lost and panics but realizes he was just one aisle way from the newsies.</p><p>-Crutchie is getting uncomfortable because lots of people are staring at him, so the newsies put him in the cart.</p><p>-Davey is the only newsie who just wants to get the candy and GO.</p><p>-Albert and Henry start a fight with each other and use baguettes as swords. (They almost got kicked out.)</p><p>-Race gets kicked out for smoking in the store.</p><p>-They only came in for candy for a movie but ended up getting 50$ worth of stuff.</p><p>-Romeo almost knocks down a stack of cans.</p><p>-Everyone fights about what to keep.</p><p>
  <em>Mike: We need the dragon plushie Davey!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davey: WE JUST CAME FOR CANDY</em>
</p><p>-The group went into the pets area and had a full 30 minute talk about getting a fish. (They didn't get the fish, RIP Romeo Jr.)</p><p>-Katherine and Davey fight for 10 minutes about buying chocolate chips.</p><p>-After Katherine basically begging, Davey agreed.</p><p>-They ended up spending 3 hours at Walmart.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Newsies Having a Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Katherine hosts the sleepover at her house, because there's more space for everyone.</p><p>-Mush brings 20 bags of party size chips.</p><p>-During the sleepover everyone got bored so they tried to make cookies, but they ended up looking like burned pancakes.</p><p>-That didn't stop Kid Blink from eating 7 of them, even if they tasted bad.</p><p>-They played a "drinking" game. (They just used soda.) </p><p>-Les thought that they were really drinking, so he didn't play.</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: Les it's just mountain dew </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les: Too bad i'm not getting drunk</em>
</p><p>-Romeo and Specs had a dance battle to dancing queen.</p><p>-Romeo tried to do a back flip but ended up landing on his face.</p><p>-Specs of course won.</p><p>-Mike and Ike started a pillow fight, but everyone else joined so it ended up becoming a pillow war.</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: REMEMBER ME JACK!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack: JOJO NO!</em>
</p><p>-Jack was saying basically saying all night how good he was at Mario kart, Davey who never played challenged him to a game.</p><p>-Davey won, and Jack called him a witch.</p><p>-When they played truth or dare Race dared Elmer to drink a cup of toilet water, Elmer being Elmer did the dare.</p><p>-Lets just say Elmer ended up being sick for the rest of the night.</p><p>-Finch asked Henry during truth or dare who the best looking person here was.</p><p>-Henry said Les.</p><p>-Crutchie told a scary story about how a giant owl ate a man in the middle of the night, during the story they heard a owl say "who."</p><p>-Albert screamed really loud, and everyone made fun of him for the rest of the night.</p><p>-They watched endgame, and everyone cried during the funeral scene.</p><p>-Even Sarah who knew nothing about marvel characters.</p><p>-Katherine painted all of the newsies nails (even if they said no)</p><p>-Jack helped her and ended up making really good nail art.</p><p>-Sarah and Katherine braid each other's hair.</p><p>-Everyone started to chant, "cheesy pie, CHEESY PIE." at 2am.</p><p>-They heard Pulitzer coming, so everyone got in their sleeping bag in like 5 seconds.</p><p>-After Pulitzer left they just talked, hanged out, and stayed up until 4am.</p><p>-Everyone was super tired the next morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Newsies Cast as Beetlejuice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice - Race</p><p>Lydia - Sarah</p><p>Barbara - Katherine</p><p>Adam - Crutchie</p><p>Delia - Jack</p><p>Charles - Pulitzer</p><p>Otto - JoJo</p><p>Miss Argentina - Specs</p><p>Sky - Les</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Newsies Cast as Tuck Everlasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winnie Foster - Les</p><p>Jesse Tuck - Crutchie</p><p>Mae Tuck - Medda</p><p>Angus Tuck - Seitz</p><p>The Man In Yellow - Snyder</p><p>Miles Tuck - Davey</p><p>Constable Joe - Henry</p><p>Hugo - Elmer</p><p>Betsy Foster - Katherine</p><p>Nana - Romeo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Newsies as Pop-Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack - Wild berry</p><p>Crutchie - S'mores</p><p>Race - Pumpkin pie</p><p>Davey - Unfrosted strawberry</p><p>Katherine - Strawberry</p><p>Albert - A&amp;W root beer</p><p>Buttons - Cherry</p><p>Jojo - Brown sugar cinnamon </p><p>Mush - Blueberry</p><p>Henry - Chocolate fudge </p><p>Elmer - Cinnamon roll</p><p>Les - Hot fudge sundae </p><p>Romeo - Red velvet</p><p>Specs - Cookies &amp; cream </p><p>Finch - Watermelon</p><p>Mike - Blue raspberry</p><p>Ike - Raspberry </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Newsies on a Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-The weather was so bad, it was thundering and pouring super hard. So there was no way the newsies were going to be able to sell papes, so why not have a rainy day?</p><p>-They made a obstacle course with the beds, blankets, and pillows. Everyone did it and the fastest person to finish was Romeo.</p><p>-They made up a play about these kids who were running away from a Giant Bee Man. Jack, Crutchie, and Henry were the kids. While Race was the Bee Man. Everything was not scripted so it was a mess. Here's some of the play.                                                                                                                                           </p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: *Grabbing a pillow* Guys look, I found a piece of honeycomb!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(All the kids look at it, they hear a large crash.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: GET OUT OF ME'S HIVE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(The Giant Bee Man comes out from under a bed, he starts to walk toward them. Henry grabs a blanket, and throws it on the Giant Bee Man)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry: TAKE THIS POISON BLANKET!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(The Giant Bee Man slowly falls onto the floor)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: YOU WILL ALL BE IN MY STOMACH DEAD SOME DAY!</em>
</p><p>-They of course played a game of blackjack, and Race won. Jojo said for the hundred time playing with Race. "YOU CHEATER!"</p><p>-They had a game where everyone would show their coolest trick, and whoever had the coolest trick wins. No surprise that Specs won.</p><p>-Finch and Romeo wanted to go out in the rain, and the second they opened the door. Lightning crashed in the middle of the street. Finch ran back upstairs while Romeo was crazy enough to jump in the puddles outside, Romeo was soaked after that.</p><p>-They had a contest to see who could do the most push ups. Albert won.</p><p>-Mush just napped the day away<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Newsies Dyeing Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-One day all the newsies got bored so they decided to dye someone's hair.</p><p>-After everyone stopped fighting over who should get their hair dyed, they forced Davey to do it.</p><p>-The plan was to use Kool-aid because it's cheap, but it didn't stop the newsies from fighting over which color to do.</p><p>-The only colors they had were: green, orange, and red.</p><p>-Albert said they should do green. Because that's the color of Davey's soul.</p><p>-Everyone agreed.</p><p>-They somehow boiled the Kool-aid without burning everything down. (Maybe it was because Mush did it.)</p><p>-Davey had to put his hair in the hot Kool-aid for 30 MINUTES. So the newsies found ways to entertain him.</p><p>-Les fed him Cheez-its.</p><p>-Romeo told a story about one time how he ate a butterfly.</p><p>-Jack drew him.</p><p>-Elmer told him how he was becoming the true Shrek.</p><p>-Everyone else made fun of him.</p><p>-The hardest part of it all was how to keep Davey not spilling the Kool-aid everywhere when he got up. So they got Davey's hair in a towel as fast as they could, but Specs, (who was helping Davey,) ended up getting Kool-aid on his shirt.</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: GUYS SPECS GOT SHREK JUICE ON HIM!</em>
</p><p>-The Kool-aid did get everywhere and to this day there's a green stain on the counter.</p><p>-Davey's hair actually ended up looking cool, but now everyone was calling him Kermit, Wazowski or Shrek.</p><p>-Davey's deeply hates Kool-aid to this day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Newsies Favorite Disney Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack - Aladdin</p><p>Katherine - Mulan </p><p>Sarah - Moana </p><p>Davey - Fantasia</p><p>Crutchie - Lilo &amp; Stitch</p><p>Les - Peter Pan</p><p>Race - Lion King</p><p>Albert - Frozen</p><p>Henry - Princess and the Frog </p><p>Mush - Bambi</p><p>Finch - Little Mermaid </p><p>Romeo - Hercules </p><p>Elmer - Tangled</p><p>Jojo - Pinocchio </p><p>Buttons - Jungle Book</p><p>Specs - 101 Dalmatians</p><p>Mike - Beauty and the Beast</p><p>Ike - Snow White</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Newsies on a Roadtrip (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-At the start of the trip, Elmer played Rock, Paper, Scissors, with every newsie. He beat <span class="u">Everyone.</span></p><p>-Les bought snacks for everyone, and he had all the good stuff: Reese's, Cheetos, Cheez-its, Popcorn, Pringles, and Oreos, He was born READY for this.</p><p>
  <em>Race: Knock knock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry: Who's there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: Mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry: Mother who?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: Oh wait, you don't have one</em>
</p><p>-Albert played a playlist called "Roadtrip Jams" which was just the frozen soundtrack</p><p>-Albert sang the whole soundtrack with Romeo, and Elmer. While everyone else was covering their ears.</p><p>-Davey was asleep for the first half of the roadtrip, and Romeo had some sharpies, so they drew on Davey's arm.</p><p>-Finch put a chicken.</p><p>-Ike did a drawing of Jojo Siwa's face.</p><p>-Mike put "F is for friends who do stuff together."</p><p>-They got lost while looking for a gas station. After Race and Jack argued for a hour about which way was the right way, Mush found a different way that would get them back on track.</p><p>-Everyone was so happy to get out of the van when they got to the gas station.</p><p>-Race, once again, gets kicked out of a place for smoking.</p><p>-At the gas station, Mike and Ike had a contest to see who could drink their slushie the fastest, Mike did win but it cost him a really bad brain freeze.</p><p>-Romeo tried to flirt with a cute girl at the gas station by speaking really bad spanish</p><p>-Davey had to stop Les from buying all the Pop Rocks. </p><p>"Les, you don't need 12 things of Pop Rocks."</p><p>"Yes I do!"</p><p>-Buttons found a lost dog outside of the gas station, after trying to find the owner. Buttons realized it was a stuffed animal.</p><p>
  <em>(Now they were back in the van)</em>
</p><p>-They played the silent game, and well. No one won. Because Jack, who was driving, almost got them hit by a train.</p><p>-Crutchie for most of the trip wrote in a little notebook he had, here's one of the lines.</p><p>
  <em>why do people think Capri Sun is only for kids? I like it too, yet people judge me when I drink it. JUST LET ME BE A KID AGAIN</em>
</p><p>-JoJo read out loud the whole Titanic script.</p><p>-They found a nice grassy field, to look out at the stars. But of course it started to rain, so they went in the van, and slept in there for the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Newsies on a Roadtrip (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No one could really sleep in the van because it was very uncomfortable, so at like 3am they decided to get a midnight snack and went to a diner.</p><p>-JoJo took pictures of everyone's food and said it was for his insta, he also tried to take a selfie of everyone. But Race almost slapped his phone to the ground so he gave up that idea.</p><p>-Les put so much maple syrup on his pancakes that it almost wasn't even pancakes anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Davey: Les, that is WAY to much syrup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les: Let me live my sugar high life <span class="u">David</span></em>
</p><p>-There was a jukebox in the diner, and Specs wanted to annoy everyone with music at 3am. So he decided to pay and play one of the songs (which was Cha-Cha Slide.) Specs enjoyed dancing and even got a free cup of coffee from a random girl for doing the splits.</p><p>-Now they were back on the road, everyone else was asleep But Davey, (who was driving,) and Jack, (sitting in shotgun.) Which let to some interesting conversations.</p><p>
  <em>Jack: Davey, if I was a worm would you still love me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davey: Jack what kind of question is that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack: Answer da question Dave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davey: No Jack, worms are disgusting</em>
</p><p>-The sun was starting to rise, and Jack wanting all his children- (I mean newsies,) to get up. Played the earrape monster inc theme. Which made everyone scream. Now they were wide awake.</p><p>-They made Davey slow down because they saw cows.</p><p>
  <em>Henry: Can we adopt one?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: I WANT TO SQUISH IT'S CUTE LITTLE FACE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mush: Hey look, soon they's will be McDonald burgers</em>
</p><p>-Romeo started to get car sick, and everyone realized there was no bags for Romeo to throw up in. So the next best thing they did was quickly have Romeo throw up out a open window, and Romeo just kind of chilled against the window, green faced, for most of the day.</p><p>-They stopped at this very small gas station, (and I mean small.) Davey told them to hurry up getting snacks because they were going to be late to where they were going. That caused the newsies to just take any snack in the gas station and buy it. Which they got some very interesting snacks.</p><p>
  <em>Race: Who eats sugar free candy? Whoever made this is a monster</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: at least you didn't get blue cheese chips Race</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ike: Or blueberry bacon candy</em>
</p><p> -One thing they didn't realize when leaving the gas station was that they forgot Crutchie.</p><p>-Albert started to sing America's national anthem. But realize he didn't know the words.</p><p> <em>Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light Ummm, by chicken we love. The flag is super chill and dope and got stars</em></p><p>
  <em>Over greasy food we stand, we get diabetes</em>
</p><p> -He gave up singing it and just rick rolled everyone instead.</p><p>-Buttons started to talk in a really bad, (and I mean BAD) french accent. The only person who enjoyed it was Romeo.</p><p>
  <em>Romeo: Buttons, do you like baguettes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: OUI, OUI</em>
</p><p>-When everyone was just chilling doing their own things. They all slowly realized that Crutchie wasn't there and that Jack and Davey didn't know.</p><p>
  <em>Finch: Hey Dave, Jack... I's think we's left Crutchie behind-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Davey &amp; Jack: WHAT!?</em>
</p><p>-Jack was in full panic mode after they told him this.</p><p>-Jack tried to get Davey to speed so they could get to Crutchie sooner. But Davey didn't want to break the law, but he may have went over it a few times. ;)</p><p>-Finally they got to the gas station with a mad Crutchie there, everyone felt really bad for leaving Crutchie behind and no one talked for a while</p><p>-They saw a old lady on the side of the road holding a sign that said, "PLEASE HELP, SEND FOOD." So Race threw the sugar free candy at her out of the window</p><p>
  <em>Race: TAKE THIS FOOD, BE THANKFUL FOR IT RANDOM LADY!</em>
</p><p>-Finally after lots of naps and more fights they made it to the city, and made it, (somehow just in time.) To the hotel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Newsies at a Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Continuing from the roadtrip)</em>
</p><p>-So of course not everyone could share one room (even through they really wanted to.) So the newsies went off into different groups to hotel rooms, and were ready to spend the next 2 days in a hotel.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Group 1: Specs, Romeo, Henry, JoJo.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>-This was by far the group who stayed in their room the most.</p><p>-Specs for most of the time at the hotel just did a bunch of tricks in the hallway, everytime they needed to find Specs they just had to look for a cartwheeling boy.</p><p>-Henry watched a lot, and I mean a lot of food network. He was always screaming at the TV at the cooking shows.</p><p>
  <em>Henry: wha- no, NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CUT A ONION!</em>
</p><p>-JoJo took every single freebie he could get his hands on.</p><p>-Romeo found a spider and kept it as a pet, he named it Juliet and used a coffee mug to keep Juliet safe.</p><p>-JoJo one night reenacted the whole titanic movie.</p><p>-Really these guys just ate food and slept a lot.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Group 2: Race, Mush, Albert, Crutchie.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>-This group caused so much chaos.</p><p>-Albert melted a bunch of marshmallows in the microwave, and PUT THEM ON HIS FACE TO USE AS A "FACE MASK." He even put graham crackers and chocolate on his face too. Somehow his skin did not burn, but it was painful peeling the mask off.</p><p>-Mush painted everyone's nails, it was the most peaceful thing that was done. Calming music and they even had tea to drink.</p><p>
  <em>Race: *Taking a Bible and looking through the pages*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albert: What are you doing Race?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: Looking through the bible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albert: Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: Because *Takes money out of it* free money</em>
</p><p>-Anytime someone was out of the hotel room, Crutchie would start chasing them in the halls, AND CRUTCHIE CAN LIMP FAST IF HE WANTS TO. This was how he got revenge on them for leaving him behind.</p><p>-Albert turned the whole room into the "pillow land" pillows and blankets were everywhere, you had to crawl to get in, no one knows how Albert did this.</p><p>-Crutchie wrote a little more in his notebook.</p><p>
  <em>i'm starting to think that the water here is poisioned it tastes like bath water with a hint of toliet paper</em>
</p><p>-They had a race in the hall with luggage carts; Crutchie sitting on one cart with Mush pushing, and Race sitting on another cart with Albert pushing. Race and Crutchie threw lots of towels at each other during the race, while Albert and Mush kept trying to trip each other, in the end no one won because the carts crashed against a wall.</p><p>-Every time during breakfast Race would dance on the tables and get yelled at, that was until the last morning he got every newsie to join in and no one could stop them.</p><p>-It was a miracle that they didn't get kicked out of the hotel.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Group 3: Les, Jack, Davey, Buttons.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>-The only time they were in their room was to sleep, they barely did anything in their room and instead looked around the hotel.</p><p>-Every time they went swimming in the pool, Les would always try and take someone down to the bottom of the pool with him. But even through Les wasn't heavy enough to take a full teenage boy down, they would always play along and "drown."</p><p>-Jack broke a vending machine, he kicked it too hard trying to get his goldfish snack out.</p><p>-When it was breakfast Buttons grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with cereal, just cereal.</p><p>-Les was always hiding in the halls, there was always a game of hide and seek going on.</p><p>-Davey was always going to the other rooms to check on how all the other newsies were doing.</p><p>-Jack somehow was able to paint with ketchup on a napkin, and actually made it look good.</p><p>
  <em>Davey: *Pointing to a bottle in Button's hand* Buttons, where did you get that bottle?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: well.... I bought it from this little girl, she said that a fairy was inside. And I couldn't say no, she was looking at me with such big eyes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les: I'm pretty sure that's just a bottle of beer</em>
</p><p>-Davey finally realized that he had drawings on his arm, and spend so much time trying to wash it off.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Group 4: Mike, Ike, Elmer, Finch.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>-This group was a pure mess of chaos and calmness.</p><p>-Mike and Ike took all of their snacks and mixed them all together in a bowl, keep in mind there were chips, candy, and some disgusting snacks in there.</p><p>
  <em>Finch: Elmer what are you drinking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: *Not looking up from his drink* Vodka </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finch: wHA- Elmer put the vodka down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ike: *Over Elmer's shoulder smelling the drink* That's... Not vodka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike: Yeah, it doesn't even look like two shots</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finch: Elmer do you know what vodka is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: *Looking at everyone confused* ..... Spicy fruit water?</em>
</p><p>-They played a game called, "go to the trash" which was like go fish expected that when someone said go to the trash, they would have to eat out of the disgusting snack bowl.</p><p>-Very late one night, they were all still up. And decided to listen to scary stories on YouTube. Which was a terrible idea because both Finch and Elmer couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(Now back to everyone together again)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>-Everyone was really ready to go back home. And with everyone being so tired in the early morning, they didn't realize that on the elevator; There were too many people, (since like every newsie was on it.) So they waited, and waited, for the elevator to start moving. And realized that they broke it and they were stuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Elevator idea by newsiesofny12 on Wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Newsies Stuck in a Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-So, of course everyone panicked, who wouldn't?</p><p>-While most started screaming and kicking the walls. Race and Albert sang Bohemian Rhapsody, with Mush as the "piano."</p><p>-Jack tried to kick the door down, it did not work.</p><p>-Davey tried to call on the emergency button thing, he did get someone. But they hanged up after hearing Albert scream, "MAMMMMMMMMMMMMA!" </p><p>-Finch just sat in a corner, silently crying.</p><p>-Romeo cried cause he forgot to get Juliet.</p><p>-Crutchie was like, the only calm person. He helped the youngest (and oldest) calm down by telling them stories.</p><p>-Specs tried to get out by opening the ceiling, it didn't work.</p><p>-Henry played rock paper scissors with Elmer, Mike, and Ike. Elmer won every time, the only good thing going.</p><p>-They had group therapy.</p><p>
  <em>Romeo: My whole life... Gone, I'm gotta waste away here. I could be doing so many other things but instead... I'm gotta die here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mush: My dog died when I was 5...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: Well... you gUYS FORGOT YOUR OWN BROTHER ON THIS VERY ROAD TRIP</em>
</p><p>-Crutchie had the time to, so he wrote once again in the notebook.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">What even is a babe? How can that grow into a full size whoman? It's just a package of fliesh, meet, and bones!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>-It really was like the Hunger Games when fights broke out about food.</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: Henry... Drop the Oreos, we need to keep it just in case for supper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry: *Ripping the bag, Oreos flying everywhere*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elmer: NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les: YAY FLYING FOOD!</em>
</p><p>-Race tried to smoke in the small space, but after everyone yelled at him not too, he still did. Just a little.</p><p>-Les went live for like... 3 minutes. Just showing everyone losing it.</p><p>-HANDSTAND CONTEST! AGAINST THE WALL! No one won cause the elevator started to move just the tiniest bit and scared everyone.</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: *Pushing the buttons*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: Buttons, stop that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: *Continues pushing the buttons*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: Buttons!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: I ain't pushing any of your buttons!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: Well-  You'se name is Buttons, you're a pusher, and you're pushing my patience and faith!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: Really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: Really</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: *Bops JoJo's nose*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons: I pushed your buttons now!</em>
</p><p>-JoJo read the titanic script again, saying everything so fast that no one understood what he was saying.</p><p>-Eventually, the doors opened, after 4 hours. Everyone was so happy. They left the hotel faster than you can say, "Santa Fe." Packing back into the van, and having a quiet trip back to Manhattan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Newsies as Things Said in my Acro Class (Online/in-person)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert: For some reason I can't heard you guys, i don't know why...</p><p>Race: Have you tried turning the sound up?</p><p>(Race shows Albert what to do)</p><p>Albert: OOOOH, I FEEL SO STUPID NOW</p><p>---</p><p>Crutchie: i'm sooo tired, all I want to do is play Minecraft</p><p>---</p><p>Romeo: Give me a blessing for my flip Specs</p><p>Specs: *Gives thumbs up*</p><p>Romeo: *Flips and lands on his butt*</p><p>---</p><p>Buttons: Here's my cat, and my crabs</p><p>---</p><p>Katherine: Jack hasn't showed up in almost a month, i'm going to face time him</p><p>(Jack doesn't answer, he sends a text)</p><p>Katherine: Oh no</p><p>Crutchie: What is it?</p><p>Katherine: He send a long text, it's very depressing </p><p>---</p><p>(JoJo speaking spanish to everyone)</p><p>---</p><p>Mush: *Does a flip and lands it*</p><p>All the newsies: *Claps and cheers*</p><p>---</p><p>Sarah: DAVEY GET YOUR BUTT UP AND DO THE JUMPING JACKS</p><p>Davey: *Breathing hard on the floor after doing two sit ups*</p><p>---</p><p>Mike: *Hiding behind some mats*</p><p>Katherine: MIKE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT YOU'RE GETTING MORE CONDITIONING!</p><p>---</p><p>Pulitzer: You know, Jack it would be nice if you would turn on your camera</p><p>Jack: Well sorry</p><p>---</p><p>(Henry, Elmer, and Finch making a circle and clapping, and dancing together)</p><p>---</p><p>(Albert goes in a bridge for one of his poses for the dance)</p><p>Katherine: Albert, you have like two seconds to get into a pose. You're not going to get into a bridge that fast.</p><p>Albert: WATCH ME TRY!</p><p>---</p><p>Katherine: Les, what's your favorite trick?</p><p>Les: A back roll</p><p>Katherine: Okay i'm going to be honest. I have never heard anyone say that is their favorite trick</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Newsies Cast as Be More Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy - Davey</p><p>Michael - Jack</p><p>Jake - Hotshot</p><p>Rich - Spot</p><p>Christine - Crutchie</p><p>Jenna - Race</p><p>Chloe - Albert</p><p>Brooke - Katherine</p><p>Mr. Heere: Seitz</p><p>Mr. Reyes: Medda</p><p>Squip: Les</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Newsies During Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack:</p><p>All Jack has really been doing is either painting or crying. He misses Katherine and the other newsies a lot. (Which makes him cry more.)</p><p>Crutchie:</p><p>Crutchie has stress baking a lot and <b>I MEAN A LOT</b>. He makes like 3 different things a day. Of course he doesn't want to waste food, so he sends some of the treats to the other newsies.</p><p>The Jacobs:</p><p>They have been slowly making each other crazy. (I'm pretty sure Sarah is planning Davey's death.) Sarah is spending most of her time playing Animal crossing. Davey is one of those people who have a million books and he's trying to read each and <b>EVERY ONE OF THEM</b>. If you see Davey his head is most likely in a book. And Les has been trying to get Tiktok famous.</p><p>Katherine:</p><p>Katherine has mostly been sitting at her laptop, writing. No one is sure if she is even getting up from her writing spot anymore.</p><p>Race:</p><p>Race has just been rewatching the office. Over and Over again.</p><p>Albert:</p><p>Albert has been trying to learn all the languages on Duolingo, so he annoys everyone by texting them random words in different languages.</p><p>Buttons:</p><p>Buttons has been trying to learn yoga, and he's failing really bad at it.</p><p>JoJo:</p><p>JoJo has started his own YouTube channel, most of the videos are him screaming or doing a weird smile.</p><p>Mush:</p><p>Mush has only been sleeping.</p><p>Kid Blink:</p><p>Blink has been trying to learn the pie song.</p><p>Henry:</p><p>Henry has been eating everything in his house.</p><p>Elmer:</p><p>Elmer has gone DIY crazy, (someone please help him.)</p><p>Romeo:</p><p>Romeo has been singing (well more yelling,) karaoke.</p><p>Finch:</p><p> Finch is trying to get that "Summer Body" by working out</p><p>Specs:</p><p>Specs has been facetiming everyone. Every second of the day. The only person who still picks up every time is Jack</p><p>Boots:</p><p>Honestly none of the newsies even know if Boots is alive anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Les has a Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I open my eyes, darkness everywhere. "Hello?" A light breeze answers me. I start to walk in the darkness, everything looking the same. I hear the sound of cracking. I look down and see what looks like ice giving away. I start to run, Ice breaking closer and closer to me, trying to take me under. I start to see light and a figure come into view as I run for my life. The figure turns around and I see Jack, looking at me. "Jack help me!" I cry, Jack smiles and then starts to walk away. I run faster, trying to catch up, only telling where Jack is by the light. Jack stops walking; he turns his head at me. I get closer. "I'm... coming" I pant. But then I hit something. And crash down into cold water.</em>
</p><p>I wake up, feeling colder than ever. I look around the room, Davey was getting ready. He looks at me, "Come on Les, we need to get ready to sell. Today is a big day after all." I get out of bed, confused. "What makes today so big?" Davey sighs as he ties his shoelaces. "It's the rally today Les."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Newsie Cooking Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Really good at cooking:</p><p>Henry, Mush, Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>       Can make some meals:</p><p>                    Davey, Buttons, Spot, Sniper, Tommy Boy.          </p><p> </p><p>Can kind of follow instructions for mac and cheese:</p><p>Crutchie, Jack, Race, Katherine, Darcy.</p><p> </p><p>Just orders take out:</p><p>Finch, JoJo, Kid Blink, Skittery.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow burns ramen:</p><p>Elmer, Mike, Boots.</p><p> </p><p>Will set the kitchen on fire:</p><p>Les, Albert, Ike, Romeo, Specs, Delanceys, Smalls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Newsies as Babysitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best and favorite babysitter:</p><p>Jack, Crutchie, Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>Caring. But strict babysitter:</p><p>Davey, Darcy, Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>Kind of knows what they are doing:</p><p>Buttons, JoJo, Specs, Bill, Sniper.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of the children:</p><p>Henry, Finch, Elmer, Tommy Boy, Boots.</p><p> </p><p>Lets the kids do whatever:</p><p>Mush, Mike, Ike, Romeo, Spot, Smalls.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaks out when the kids are asleep</p><p>Race, Kid Blink, Albert, Delanceys.</p><p> </p><p>The child:</p><p>Les.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Newsies at a Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Upon coming inside, the newsies in their newsie nature were loud. Katherine and Davey had to shut them up.</p><p>-Jack was pretty much super bored for most of the trip, you know since the library is just books. Until he found the art books.</p><p>
  <em>Jack: Kat, look at all da pretty things it teaches ya ta draw!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: That's... very nice Jack</em>
</p><p>-There was a area that had some puppets, so Albert thinking he could scare Race hid behind a bookshelf. But when he jumped out and yelled. It ended up being Crutchie, and Crutchie in surprise fell down, almost knocking something down.</p><p>-Davey went away in a study room because he didn't want people to think he let the zoo in the library.</p><p>-Les really doesn't care about books, so he and Finch played Roblox together on one of the computers that are super old.</p><p>-Katherine peacefully started to read a giant novel in this big brown chair. Or, it was peaceful until some newsies started to question her.</p><p>"What are ya reading Katherine?"</p><p>"How could ya read something so big?"</p><p>"Does someone head get cut off in this book?"</p><p>"Is this Harry Potter?"</p><p>-Katherine shut the book loudly and left for the study room.</p><p>-Sarah looked at the movies with Mush and Kid Blink while they were eating gummy worms. But they got the worms taken away because they couldn't have food in the library. But Kid Blink unlocked the room where the person put the worms away, and got the worms back.</p><p>-Race wrote a beautiful message on a chalkboard</p><p>
  <em>If your are feel sad jus rememmber tha at lea youre dont hav firends who steat all youe stuff </em>
</p><p>-Elmer, Mike, Ike, and Jojo played a game of hide and seek. Elmer won by hiding in a random basket.</p><p>-Romeo tried to flirt with a librarian while they were putting books away. The librarian didn't even smile, or talk to Romeo.</p><p>-Specs and Henry found a big empty room, with lots of room to do whatever they wanted. So they had a beautiful photo-shoot on Henry's phone that's from 2007.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Newsies Sock Rating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack 0/10 </p><p>Never saw them at all.</p><p> </p><p>Davey 0/10</p><p>Also are never seen. </p><p> </p><p>Crutchie 5/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>They are a little boring.</p><p> </p><p>Race 9/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I like the stripes.</p><p> </p><p>Albert 8.5/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>AMERICAN STRIPES.</p><p> </p><p>Finch 7.5/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>We love a black and white moment.</p><p> </p><p>Smalls 7/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I like the gray and blue. Basic but nice.</p><p> </p><p>Romeo 15/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>The best socks ever. No one else dares comes for the king of socks.</p><p> </p><p>Buttons 9/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I just really like his socks.</p><p> </p><p>Les 10/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I like the pattern and colors.</p><p> </p><p>Specs 1/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>BORING.</p><p> </p><p>Henry 3.5/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>they need to be more colorful. They look like a moldy PB&amp;J sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Elmer 11/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I love the diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Jojo 4/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I have no idea what to say about them, so. Gray.</p><p> </p><p>Mush 3/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>They look like JoJo's but shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy Boy 7.5/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>We love black &amp; white striped socks in this house.</p><p> </p><p>Ike 8/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>If you can't tell I love stripes.</p><p> </p><p>Mike 8/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>I like that they have green. Makes them more creative.</p><p> </p><p>Kid Blink 7/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>STRIPES.</p><p> </p><p>Sniper 9/10</p><p> </p><p>They remind me of coffee.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Spot 4/10</p><p>
  
</p><p>You can do way better Spot. The only reason it's not lower is because of the stripes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tree House [1/2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy day, everything in the forest was covered in water. Most people were inside the comfort of their houses, enjoying a day that for once wasn't sunshine. But as they enjoyed their hot drinks and movies, one thing they did see out of their windows was a group of little kids running into the forest. Or as everyone knew them as, the newsies.</p><p>"Hurry up Specs!" Elmer called to Specs as they were running though the rain. Mud starting to cling on their shoes. "This stupid mud." Specs mumbled as he tried to get his shoes out of the thick mud he was in. The another newsies noticed and stop to help Specs, trying to pull him out of the mud with as much of their arm power as possible. "Oh no, my shoe!" Specs cried, Specs was out of the mud, but one shoe was still in the mud. "Let me try and get it out." Albert said, everyone knew that Albert was one of the strongest newsies. He leans down toward the boot and holds onto it, pulling and pulling the shoe. A small pop is heard and Albert holds the muddy shoe. "Here ya go Specs." </p><p>"Thank ya Al."</p><p>The newsies were now carefully walking in the forest, just in case another shoe is sucked up by mother nature. "Are we there yet?" Mike asks everyone, "let me check," Finch said. He climbs up a tree, almost falling down a couple of times. He sits on a fat branch and looks out at the forest as the wet kids waited. "I's see the tree house!" Finch called to everyone, forgetting about the mud, Finch, and puddles. The newsies ran as fast as they could to their tree house. Everyone knew that the newsies lived in this tree house, it looked small on the outside but most guessed that since there's twenty little kids living in the tree house was it was fairly big on the inside. The tree house may look old and like it will fall apart any second. But the newsies didn't care, they loved it anyway. The newsies reach the tree house and one at a time start to climb the stick ladder, starting with their leader Jack. Each step that Jack went on, mud started to cover it. Jack gets to the top and steps on the little balcony. He calls down to everyone, "is there any mail in da bucket?" Henry goes and checks the plastic bucket. "Nothing new Jack." Jack nods his head and pushes the door open and walks right in the tree house. Inside the tree house you could see platforms at the sides of it. Covered with pillows and blankets. That's where the newsies slept. The tree house had a high roof that could make all the space for the platforms. There was a big old rug in the middle of the tree house; with little toys on it that the newsies found on the streets, and of course there was the candy box in the corner. </p><p>Most of the newsies were now inside, drying off with old towels. "Hey fellas, who's want da play a game of go fish tonight?" Race asked as he unwrapped a lollipop from the candy box and put it in his mouth. "You always cheat Racer!" JoJo complained. "That's because you's a sore loser JoJo." Mush pointed out, JoJo throws his towel at Mush's face. "Has anyone seen Crutchie or Dave?" Jack asked as he wiped mud off his shoes. All the newsies snake their head. Jack sighs, "I hope they's come back soon," he mumbled. </p><p>After a few more minutes, they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Romeo asked, holding a stick and blocking the door. "Please let us in! It's important." They heard the voice of Crutchie. Romeo opens the door and a wet Crutchie and Davey walk in. "What's is it?" Jack questioned, walking up to them, Davey whispers in Jack's ear. "The Delancey's are coming."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tree House [2/2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack's eyes widen, he quickly goes to the window and looks to see if anyone was there. Not yet. "What are we going to do?" Davey asked, his voice full of fear. Jack stays silent at the window for a second, thinking. He turns back to the newsies and walks to the middle of the tree house, his shoes squeaking. "NEWSIES!" Jack yelled, all the little heads turn to Jack. "The two butt-heads, Oscar and Morris are coming here. Now-" Jack couldn't even continue his speech because all the newsies started to panic: candy was flying everywhere, cards careless scattered on the floor, and newsies were burying themselves under blankets and pillows. "I WANNA LIVE!" Finch cried while he was rocking back and forth on floor. "EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" Race yelled as he took as much candy off the floor as he could. "It was nice knowing all of ya." Crutchie mumbled as he packed up his stuff in the corner. "NEWSIES CALM-" Jack stopped his yelling when the sound of footsteps outside caught everyone's attention. "they're here," Romeo whispered while wrapped in a blanket. "HEY JACK, WHERE ARE YA?" The disgusting voice of Oscar called, every little newsie in the tree house was as quiet as they would ever be. "HE'S NOT HERE!" JoJo yelled at the window. Loud laughing fills the woods, "WE'S KNOW HE'S HERE, COME ON KELLY. WE DON'T WANNA PLAY ANY KID GAMES WITH YA. ALL WE WANT FOR YA TO GIVE OUR HALLOWEEN CANDY BACK." Morris yelled. Jack takes a deep breath, he looks at a corner in the room. He never thought they were going to need to use it. But it was time. He whispers to the room. "Newsies, get da weapons ready." Mush, Elmer and Kid Blink got up from their hiding spots. Mush goes to the corner that Jack was looking at; pulling on the wood plank. The wood easily comes off, Mush grabs a plastic box out of the space. Jack marched out onto the balcony with Blink, Elmer, and Mush right behind them. "OH, IS THAT DA CANDY?" Morris said with interest, a small smile forms on Jack's lips. "Nope, it's a taste of your own medicine for taking the candy was that <em>ours</em> first away from Crutchie." </p><p>Jack ducks under the box as Blink, Elmer and Mush walk to the edge of the balcony. They rip both the box and start to throw the little things that were inside. The Delancey's cover their heads as millions of Legos hit them. "OW! YOU THINK- OW LEGOS ARE GONNA STOP US?" Oscar said as the legos were thickly raining on him. Jack could hear the rest of the newsies inside giggling. But as Jack looked back to see the Delanceys in pain, his stomach drops as he saw Morris's head inches away from the three newsies in front. Somehow he had climbed the latter with all the legos. "WHY AREN'T THE LEGOS WORKING?" Kid Blink said as his hands were throwing legos at the speed of light. "HA! YOU'S THINK LEGOS IS GONNA STOP ME." Morris said as he stepped on the Balcony, the giggling in the tree house was gone. "I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH LEGOS HURTING ME SINCE I WAS AS YOUNG AS THREE!" Horror passes on all the newsies faces. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TAKE MY CANDY!" Morris takes the box of legos and throws it down on the forest floor. A large slam making all the newsies even more nervous. He faces the scared childern with a wicked grin. He walks toward them, the newsies backing up against the door. Even if they wanted to go back inside the tree house they couldn't now. Jack would risk every newsie getting hurt. Morris grabs Elmer's shirt, holding him up face to face with his ugly face. "Let's see what happens when you drop children..." </p><p>"NO PLEASE!" Elmer cried, he was wiggling as hard as he could; Oscar was laughing evilly down below. Elmer was crying. Morris looks Jack dead in the eyes, "be glad this isn't you Jacky Boy." He holds Elmer over the edge of the balcony, Elmer's face was now covered in tears. Jack, Mush, and Kid Blink had no idea what to do, "Enjoy the fall you little-"</p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A woman stepped out of the forest, she was wearing a pink robe, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. It was what the newsies liked to call their mother, Medda Larkin. Looking up at the tree house with her hands on her hips. Now it was the Delancey's turn to be scared. "HEY MEDDA! THEY'S TRYING TO KILL ELMER!" Kid Blink yelled, looking happy to see an adult to help them. Morris quickly put Elmer back on the balcony. Medda walks toward the bottom of the tree house. "OH SO I'M GONNA JUST PRETEND THAT YOU WASN'T JUST TRYING TO KILL A CHILD." Medda yelled, loud enough for some birds to fly away. "LEAVE THESE LITTLE BOYS ALONE AND GET A JOB THAT ISN'T BULLYING THE NEIGHBORHOOD." Morris opened his mouth but nothing came out. He quickly climbs down the latter, falling just a little at the end. Medda gave Morris the most disappointed face she could as he ran away in the forest with Oscar. Jack swears that he saw them falling in the mud. "Are you guys okay?" Medda asked. "Kind of," Mush mumbled as he was hugging Elmer. Medda smiles at the little kids. "Well, if those brothers <em>ever </em>come back again. Let me know, you kids don't deserve to be treated like that." She walks over to the bucket and drops something in it. "Stay safe boys!" The newsies watch as she walks away into the damp forest.</p><p>Kid Blink runs to the dusty rope and starts to pull it up. He brings the bucket right to his face, he looks back up at the newsies with excitement. "LOOK WHAT MEDDA LEFT US!" The four boys gather closer together around the bucket, now they understand why Kid Blink was so excited. In the plastic bucket was little bags that each had a giant cookie. Jack takes a couple of the little bags, then says. "Well what are we's waiting for? Let's bring da cookies inside!" </p><p>The rest of the rainy afternoon was enjoyable for the little newsies. The cookies Medda gave them were warm, and soft, and there were no more big kids trying to take away the candy that wasn't their's in the first place. The newsies were finally at peace for the day. Jack stands up from the floor, looking at all the newsies. "I would like to make a toast," Jack said, as he took off his cap and held it high in the air. "To Medda for helping us get rid of the Delanceys and giving us the best cookies ever." Everyone joins in taking off their cap and holding it up.</p><p>"TO MEDDA!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Newsies Group chat - Hamster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(TW: Cussing, death, animal abuse)</p><p>(I do not own any pictures used here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(NEWSIE CHAT, 6:04pm)</b>
</p><p>Albert: hey can someone kick elmer out of the chat</p><p>Davey: Why?</p><p>Specs: what did you do albert?</p><p>Albert: don't think i did anything specs, i can tell you why when someone kicks elmer out</p><p>Mike: i can kick elmer out</p><p>Elmer: please no :(</p><p>Henry: DONT DO IT</p><p>Mike: too late </p><p>Finch: so what did you do albert?</p><p>Specs: give us the tea sis </p><p>Race: I will hurt and find you if you don't tell us</p><p>Albert: okay so y'know that elmer has left me to watch his hamster</p><p>Jack: yeah</p><p>Romeo: elmer has a hamster? 😶</p><p>Crutchie: isn't its name Bear?</p><p>JoJo: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Albert: well i may have... killed it</p><p>Race: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KILL IT AL?</p><p>Crutchie: OH NO</p><p>Davey: WHAT</p><p>JoJo: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry: YOU KNOW HAVE IT FOR TWO DAYS</p><p>Les: 😳</p><p>Finch: ...</p><p>Elmer: YOU KILLED NUGGET!?!?!? </p><p>Albert: MIKE I THOUGHT YOU KICKED HIM OUT</p><p>Mike: APRIL FOOLS</p><p>Davey: IT'S JUNE MIKE</p><p>
  <strong>~Elmer has left the chat~</strong>
</p><p>Jack: well i think we lost elmer forever</p><p>Specs: albert can you please tell us how you killed Nugg?</p><p>Specs: *Nuggey</p><p>Specs *Nugget</p><p>Albert: okay i was just making my chicken noodle soup i had two bowls nugget was in one of them so i tried to warm up my bowl that had soup in the microwave but turns out i picked the bowl nugget was in... he exploded everywhere</p><p>JoJo: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Race: I have no words to say how angry I am at you Albert</p><p>Jack: WHY WAS NUGGET IN A BOWL IN THE FIRST PLACE?</p><p>Davey: ALBERT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ELMER LOVES OR NOW LOVED NUGGET</p><p>Albert: WELL SORRY BUT NUGGET WANTED TO GET OF HIS CAGE AND HIS BALL ALREADY BROKE, SO THE NEXT BEST THING WAS TO PUT HIM IN A BOWL</p><p>Romeo: honesty i would love to be put in a bowl if i was a hamster</p><p>Davey: HE TRUSTED YOU ALBERT</p><p>
  <strong>~Davey has left the chat~</strong>
</p><p>Les: DAVEY NO 😢</p><p>Race: oh fuck, the voice of reason is gone</p><p>Henry: this is not good</p><p>Finch: i think albert should be kicked out now</p><p>Albert: WAIT PLEASE NO</p><p>Finch: LET'S DO IT FELLAS </p><p>Finch: KICK HIM OUT</p><p>Buttons: YEAH GIVE ALBERT THE BOOT</p><p>JoJo: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Les: KICK HIM OUT 😈</p><p>Henry: KICK HIM OUT</p><p>Jack: EVERYONE HOLD ON, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND </p><p>Mike: KICK HIM OUT</p><p>Jack: I'm sure albert didn't mean to kill nugget</p><p>Albert: yeah!</p><p>Jack: accidents happen</p><p>Race: was betraying us at the strike an "accident" Jack?</p><p>
  <strong>~Jack has left the chat~</strong>
</p><p>Crutchie: OKAY EVERYONE WE NEED A PLAN</p><p>Henry: we already know the plan, to kick albert out</p><p>Finch: YEAH!</p><p>Crutchie: NO </p><p>Mike: TOO BAD CRUTCHIE</p><p>Crutchie: well i know you guys don't care BUT. We should give Elmer time to get over nugget's death. THEN Albert can apologize to elmer, and everyone is happy again</p><p>Les: 💪</p><p>Buttons: well Albert should at least be out of the chat for a while</p><p>Albert: Fine...</p><p>
  <strong>~Albert has left the chat~</strong>
</p><p>Finch: Mush you have been very quiet for this whole time</p><p>Mush: I don't like getting into the drama, i like to watch from afar </p><p>Race: y'know you could have helped us bitch </p><p>Romeo: Race you should stop swearing, theres childern here</p><p>Race: FUCK NO</p><p>Ike: okay so the one time when I take a nap. THIS IS WHEN YOU START DRAMA?</p><p>Finch: well blame Albert</p><p>Mike: we can't he's dead to us now</p><p>Crutchie: okay well i think everyone needs to clear their heads after... the drama</p><p>Finch: yeah</p><p>Les: 😎</p><p>Jojo:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry: Ja</p><p>Crutchie: see y'all later</p><p>Mush: bye</p><p>Specs: bye losers</p><p>Buttons: don't microwave hamsters</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Like Buttons said PLEASE DO NOT MICROWAVE YOUR PETS)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Newsies Cast as Hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Hamilton - Spot </p><p>Aaron Burr - Finch</p><p>John Laurens - Race</p><p>Lafayette - JoJo</p><p>Hercules Mulligan - Albert</p><p>Angelica Schuyler - Katherine</p><p>Eliza Schuyler/Hamilton - Sarah</p><p>Peggy Schuyler - Crutchie </p><p>King George III - Davey </p><p>George Washington - Jack</p><p>Thomas Jefferson - Specs</p><p>James Madison - Les</p><p>Philip Hamilton - Elmer</p><p>Maria Reynolds - Kid Blink </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Newsies Hogwarts Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Okay before I start, I just want to say that I do not agree with what JK Rowling has said. Tran Lives AND Blacks lives matter. I don't really want to get into any more, So let's pretend that she did not write HP)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Gryffindor</b> </p><p>
  <em>Albert, Jack, JoJo, Les, Smalls, Spot, Pie Eater</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ravenclaw</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Buttons, Davey, Finch, Henry, Skittery, Hannah, Denton, Katherine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hufflepuff</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Boots, Crutchie, Elmer, Mush, Romeo, Specs, Tommy Boy, Kloppman, Medda</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slytherin</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Kid Blink, Race, Sniper, Pulitzer.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Newsies as my Childhood TV Shows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey - Arthur </p><p>Sarah - The Powerpuff Girls </p><p>Les - Curious George</p><p>Katherine - Kim Possible </p><p>Crutchie - Spongebob</p><p>Race - Total Drama </p><p>Pulitzer - Invader Zim</p><p>Buttons - Blue Clues</p><p>Jack - Lazy Town</p><p>Finch - Courage the Cowardly Dog</p><p>Romeo - Johnny Bravo </p><p>Mike &amp; Ike - Phineas and Ferb </p><p>Elmer - Wonder Pets </p><p>Albert - The  Backyardigans </p><p>JoJo - Clifford the Big Red Dog</p><p>Henry - Oswald </p><p>Specs - The Amazing World of Gumball </p><p>Mush - Ed, Edd n Eddy </p><p>Spot - Kids Next Door </p><p>Kid Blink - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy  </p><p>Boots - Fairy Odd Parents </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Newsies in High School [1/3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Francis Sullivan (Jack Kelly) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-He never uses his real name because he hates it</p><p>-He's that one popular guy who every girl is in love with</p><p>-He's the leader of the largest friend group in the school (Newsies)</p><p>-Bisexual</p><p>-Somehow always gets in detention</p><p>-The only way he is passing classes is with the help of Davey</p><p>-What most people don't know about him is that he is a amazing artist, like WOAH! The popular guy is actually good at something?!?!</p><p>-Treats the newsies like his children</p><p>-Loves helping the drama club out</p><p>
  <b>Katherine Pulitzer (Plumber) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-Never uses her real last name because she doesn't want people to know she's the principals daughter</p><p>-She's pretty smart but not enough to be known as a smart kid</p><p>-SASSY TO EVERYONE</p><p>-Stays up late every night just to finish her school work</p><p>-Hates english because she hates writing essays</p><p>-Wears big hoodies and sweaters because she's insecure of her body</p><p>-Always questioning her sexuality</p><p>-President of the school paper</p><p>-Hangs out with the newsies a lot because they're all part of the paper</p><p>-Apart of the human rights club</p><p>-Survives on coffee</p><p>
  <b>David Jacobs (Davey) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-He is the top of ALL his classes</p><p>-Gets bullied a lot :(</p><p> -Not afraid to call you out on anything</p><p>-Even though his only friends are the newsies he never actually hangs out with them, he likes to just eat his lunch in the library with Sarah</p><p>-Gay</p><p>-Most people think Davey is Sarah's cousin or boyfriend because they spend so much time together, and when Sarah tells them that they're siblings they don't believe her</p><p>-JEWISH</p><p>-Lots and lots of anxiety </p><p>
  <b>Sarah Jacobs (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Tired of being known as the hot girl at school</p><p>-HATES prom season</p><p>-Works at subway after school</p><p>-She will slap you if you hurt her brother</p><p>-Pretty smart but doesn't really show it in school</p><p>-Secretary of the human rights club</p><p>-ART KID</p><p>-Loves and hates the newsies at the same time</p><p>-Lesbian</p><p>-Is always questioning how most kids have made it to high school</p><p>
  <b>Crutchie (Louis Morris) (10th)</b>
</p><p>-Everyone calls him Crutchie because some bullies started that nickname for him. But he doesn't give a damn that they gave that nickname to him and wears that name with PRIDE</p><p>-Will walk though the whole school just to get that water bottle you forgotten</p><p>-All the girls love him (but still love Jack more)</p><p>-Hides his feelings because he doesn't want to worry his friends</p><p>-Not afraid to kick you if you bully him</p><p>-He can always make everyone laugh</p><p>-Straight</p><p>-Uses a brace and crutch to help with the limp</p><p>-Draws cute little drawings and passes them to the newsies in class</p><p>
  <b>Eduardo Higgins (Racetrack/Racer/Race) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-If there's one thing that everyone knows about Race is that he's Italian</p><p>-Can't cook to save his life</p><p>-Sells meme cards at the school and always gets in trouble for it</p><p>-Cusses in Italian all the time because people wouldn't know</p><p>-He will bet you on anything</p><p>-Just wants somebody to love :(</p><p>-Queer because even Race doesn't know who he would kiss anymore</p><p>-TRANS</p><p>-Will get very jealous if the newsies do something without him, and if they do he won't talk to them for months</p><p>-Even though most people know him as a crazy crackhead he's actually really smart</p><p>-Most people think he gets in detention because he sells the meme cards (or because he sometimes smokes in school,) when really he wears his heelys and the principal has told him so many times that he can't wear them but he doesn't care</p><p>-Race learns Greek only because of Percy Jackson</p><p>-ADHD</p><p>
  <b>Albert Dasilva (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Band Kid </p><p>-Will blackmail anyone who bullies his friends</p><p>-Always is up for a rap battle</p><p>-Autistic</p><p>-Doesn't care about his sexually, only food</p><p>
  <b>Buttons (Benjamin Davenport) (10th)</b>
</p><p>-Lives in a homeless shelter </p><p>-Grammar nerd</p><p>-Amazing at sewing like he can make really anything</p><p>-Likes to annoy the newsies</p><p>-THEATER KID</p><p>
  <b>Elmer Kowalski (9th)</b>
</p><p>-He's super smart, like it's crazy.</p><p>-BIG MATH NERD, also on the math team</p><p>-The naive friend</p><p>-Can't keep any secrets </p><p>-He loves the newsies so much</p><p>-Puts everyone before himself</p><p>-Talks all the time about how Jesus isn't even real</p><p>-Questioning everything all the time</p><p>
  <b>Patrick Cortes (Finch) (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Hates his father and always stays at another newsies house</p><p>-He will do anything not to stand out, just watch him wear the same outfit over and over again</p><p>-If you drop so much as a needle Finch will scream</p><p>-Always stops the newsies (Race) from doing stupid things, but not all the time</p><p>-Loves playing baseball but not on the team </p><p>
  <b>Henry Weber (11th)</b>
</p><p>-From Germany and barely knows english but that doesn't stop the newsies from loving him</p><p>-He picks fights with everyone because he doesn't trust "the hot Americans." Which the newsies always have to stop him from getting hurt</p><p>-Always has food on him, and most people think he has the good snacks. But when really he has just German snacks, and most are too picky to try them</p><p>-Everyone always helps him with learning english</p><p>-Adds fun German facts on the paper</p><p>
  <b>Josephino de la Guerra (Jojo) (11th)</b>
</p><p>-No teacher can say his real name, even the spanish teacher (who he believes doesn't even know spanish)</p><p>-Bilingual but always forgets english words</p><p>-Helps with the meme cards and gets some money out of it too</p><p>-Has a Instagram where he calls out people at school</p><p>-THEATER KID</p><p>-Worships In The Heights and is a Lin stan</p><p>-Always fights with Race and Henry of what the best language is</p><p>
  <b>Nick Myers (Mush) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-Has a lisp </p><p>-He is always by Jack's side and helps him with anything</p><p>-Knows Jack's deepest, darkest, secrets</p><p>-Quiet kid</p><p>-Loves English Class</p><p>-Super sweet, like he will hide a body if you need him to</p><p>-Dreams of owning his own shop</p><p>-In track</p><p>
  <b>Lee Small (Romeo) (9th)</b>
</p><p>-Doesn't even know what Romeo &amp; Juliet is</p><p>-Is barely passing his classes</p><p>-Flirts with any girl possible</p><p>-Really, really short</p><p>-Steals everyone's hoodies</p><p>-Will die if there's a spider in the room</p><p>-The theater kid that always forgets his lines</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Newsies in High School [2/3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(TW: Brief mention of guns and shootings)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bill Hearst (10th)</b>
</p><p>-Can not spell to save his life</p><p>-Hates his father</p><p>-On the track &amp; field team</p><p>-LOVES causing drama</p><p>-Writes stories about cats all the time</p><p>-THE BIGGEST MARVEL FAN EVER</p><p>-Gay</p><p>-Has amazing fashion</p><p>-Will be honest with you if your outfit sucks</p><p>-Friends with Darcy and Katherine</p><p>
  <b>Darcy Reid (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Hates the dark</p><p>-Has a weird hobby that has something with birds?</p><p>-HATES getting messy </p><p>-Tech geek</p><p>-People are always coming to him asking if he can fix their laptops (Which annoys him pretty fast)</p><p>-N E R D</p><p>-Everyone always calls him a banana because he's always wearing yellow</p><p>
  <b>Blake Beasley (Boots) (9th)</b>
</p><p>-People call him Boots because he's always wearing these brown high knee boots</p><p>-ANXIETY</p><p>-Will challenge anyone at any game</p><p> -Always has a bag of marbles for some reason?!</p><p>-100% not a leader</p><p>-HATES BLOOD</p><p>-Never takes anything seriously</p><p>-Class clown </p><p>-Getting like, 3 hours of sleep every night</p><p>
  <b>Louis Ballatt (Kid Blink/Blink) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-Always wears a eye patch because of his lazy eye</p><p>-Always stealing things (and always gets in trouble)</p><p>-Really just a big bully</p><p>-Always makes fun of Crutchie (which just ends up with Crutchie kicking him)</p><p>-Makes the worst dad jokes ever</p><p>
  <b>Morris Delancey (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Somehow is not expelled from the school</p><p>-Always beating up and picking on the freshman</p><p>-Gave Crutchie his nickname</p><p>-LOTS of problems in his life</p><p>-Swimmer</p><p>-Mentally 5</p><p>-Confused about everything</p><p>
  <b>Oscar Delancey (12th)</b>
</p><p>-Probably is going to become a murderer when he is older</p><p>-Kind of just a shell of a human</p><p>-Has gone to jail, no one knows why</p><p>-A CREEP TO WOMAN</p><p>-Swimmer</p><p>
  <b>Mark Irwin (Skittery) (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Is always nervous, even if you know his deepest, darkest, secrets he will still be nervous around you</p><p>-Really Skittery is just Paul saying okay, okay over and over again</p><p>-Very good liar</p><p>-Always tired. But never drinks coffee because that just makes him worse</p><p>-A little selfish </p><p>
  <b>Cory Smith (Smalls) (9th)</b>
</p><p>-Gender fluid </p><p>-VERY LOUD, DOESN'T HAVE A INSIDE VOICE</p><p>-Theater kid</p><p>-Everyone jokingly says that Smalls is a Elf</p><p>
  <b>Sky Wah (Sniper) (12th)</b>
</p><p>-Very good at shooting things</p><p>-There's lots of rumors that Sniper is planning to "shoot up the school." When really Sniper is just trying to get gummy bears out of the vending machine.</p><p>-Non binary</p><p>-Has no friends because everyone, AND I MEAN EVERYONE is scared of them</p><p>-Daddy issues </p><p>
  <b>Logan Foster (Specs) (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Causes so much chaos</p><p>-Specs is famous at the school JUST because of all the stupid things he done</p><p>-One time in gym class they were going to run a mile (yay..) And the gym teacher kept telling Specs to "not do anything stupid." Specs took this a challenge and NOT ONLY RAN A MILE BUT RAN OUT OF SCHOOL GROUNDS INTO DOWNTOWN</p><p>-Breaks people out of detention </p><p>-You can not trust Specs with your stuff because he will either A) Somehow break it or B) lose it</p><p>-He is very helpful and helps all the newsies with studying, homework, etc</p><p>-Always late to school because he never gets up on time</p><p>-He makes the weirdest things in art class, like a lamp with a face on it</p><p>-Very nice</p><p>-Always dropping his glasses</p><p>-Hates the heat</p><p>
  <b>Spot Conlon (10th)</b>
</p><p>-No one has a clue what his real name is</p><p>-Everyone is scared of him (almost as much as Sniper) and always do what he tells them</p><p>-Has a whole gang</p><p>-Has a tree outside that he always hangs out by, even if it's the middle of a blizzard</p><p>-Fears nothing (or at least that's what people say)</p><p>-Brave but also kind of stupid at the same time</p><p>-Drinks up ALL the compliments</p><p>-Puts his gang before everything else</p><p>-Band Kid</p><p>-Always has a giant knife on him just in case</p><p>-Covered in red clothes</p><p>
  <b>Thomas Scott (Tommy Boy) (10th)</b>
</p><p>-Quiet kid</p><p>-No one really knows what he does or if he even has any friends</p><p>-Secretly has a army of stuffed animals at his house</p><p>-A little stupid, but also a little smart</p><p>
  <b>Mike &amp; Ike Wood (11th)</b>
</p><p>-Always switching their clothes to look like the other so that no one can tell them apart</p><p>-The biggest class clowns in the whole school</p><p>-Always finishes each others.... sandwiches</p><p>-Mike always brags about how he's the older twin</p><p>-But Ike always brags about how he's the taller twin</p><p>-Just really think of Fred and George I don't know what else to tell you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Newsies in High School [3/3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teacher edition!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mr. Bunsen (Math)</b>
</p><p>-Very, very, strict.</p><p>-Gives mountains of homework.</p><p>
  <em>"Albert, no gum in class."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't bring dogs into class, Blink."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Stares at everyone to get their attention)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO TALKING!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I AM NOT GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN, RACE."</em>
</p><p>-Always has coffee on him.</p><p>-Doesn't really like any of his students.</p><p>-Seriously no one thinks he actually wanted to be a teacher.</p><p>Favorite student: Mush, cause he's quiet.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Denton (English)</b>
</p><p>-Amazing teacher, very good at clearly explaining what's happening in a book, or grammar.</p><p>-So sweet and loves all his students.</p><p>-Always willing to help students with homework.</p><p>-If you can't tell, Denton is everyone's favorite teacher.</p><p>-He always keeps extra money on him just in case someone forgets, or can't buy their own lunch.</p><p>-He is terrible at stopping fights</p><p>-Always trying to inspire the students</p><p>
  <em>(At lunch)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Denton: Walks in cafeteria</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone: *Clapping and cheering* DENTON! DENTON!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Denton: *Awkwardly waves at everyone*</em>
</p><p>Favorite student: He loves everyone but has always had a soft spot for Davey.</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Hannah (Biology)</b>
</p><p>-She lets everyone call her "Mrs. Hannah." Cause she thinks last names are just too much. </p><p>-Out of all the teachers, she gives the least amount of homework. Cause she wants the kids to enjoy being kids.</p><p>-Teaches her students respectably, and always likes to hear their ideas or about their lives.</p><p>-But just cause she's nice doesn't mean she's not strict</p><p>-Hates the dress word with a burning passion and thinks it's stupid. She has yet to lessen it.</p><p>
  <em>Spot: Ah fu-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannah: Spot, language</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spot: ... Fuji</em>
</p><p>Favorite student: ~Everyone but the Delanceys~</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Jacobi (History/Lunch "lady")</b>
</p><p>-He only became the history teacher cause no one else wanted it and they needed someone to fill it in.</p><p>-Really doesn't care if you're eating, chewing gum, whatever. As long as you listen and pay attention in class.</p><p>-Puts on old movies a lot of the time. Just because he barely knows what he's doing.</p><p>-Never really teaches at all, always telling stories, and saying bad dad jokes.</p><p>
  <em>Jacobi: Hey, the depression has always reminded me of my grandma, such a sweet old women. Never gave up hope, when she was your age-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(While later)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jacobi: And that's why I always reuse all my jars... Oh would ya look at it, class is over.</em>
</p><p>-Treats the students like 8 year old's.</p><p>Favorite student: Buttons, cause he always jokes around with him.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Kloppman (Janitor)</b>
</p><p>-Always yells at the students who are late to class.</p><p>-Gives candy to students.</p><p>-Always keeping his eyes out in the hallways for any fights.</p><p>-Hates Snyder, very much.</p><p>-"Probably" has gotta kids out of detention before.</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Larkin (Theater/art)</b>
</p><p>-Spends way too much of her own money on supplies for her students.</p><p>-Always so sweet to everyone, and doesn't have to yell to be heard.</p><p>-Always gives a piece of chocolate at the end of class.</p><p>-Doesn't really do deadlines for homework.</p><p>-Adopted all her students.</p><p>-Great at giving speeches.</p><p>-Pulitzer hates her since she breaks so many school rules. But the whole school would strike if Medda is fired so he never does.</p><p>
  <em>Medda: Smalls. I need you to hit the highest note you can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smalls: *Screams*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Medda: Smalls, that isn't a note</em>
</p><p>Favorite student: Jack, cause he's a all star (Don't you dare continue-)</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Pulitzer (Principal)</b>
</p><p>-E w.</p><p>-Puts all the school money towards football.</p><p>-Has broke a table from slamming his hands on it too hard.</p><p>-Only student he's nice to is Katherine. (But not in a good way)</p><p>-E W</p><p>-Never changes the rules, never.</p><p>-Knows french...?</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Seitz (Spanish)</b>
</p><p>-Smartest teacher in the whole school... But not with spanish...</p><p>-Pretty chill teacher.</p><p>-Confused about everything.</p><p>
  <em>JoJo: Mr Seitz, here's something I wrote for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Hands Seitz a poem in spanish)</em>
</p><p>Seitz: *Putting his reading glasses, looking back at JoJo* Kid... I don't understand this at all.</p><p>Favorite student: JoJo, cause he actually knows spanish.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Snyder (P.E teacher)</b>
</p><p>-E w</p><p>-Always screaming at the kids when they run in gym.</p><p>-Hates Jack with a burning passion, actually...</p><p>-Hates all the kids with a burning passion.</p><p>-Secretly wants to be model (OwO)</p><p>-Honestly, stupid.</p><p>-Always makes Crutchie do the same things as everyone else in P.E even through CRUTCHIE'S IN PAIN.</p><p>-E W</p><p>Favorite student: Delanceys, cause, they're not annoying to him</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Wiesel (Football couch)</b>
</p><p>-Hates Oscar and Morris</p><p>-Really doesn't care about his job at all</p><p>-Drinks on the job</p><p>-Doesn't know how football works</p><p>-A mess</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Newsies as Things Said in my Musical Theater Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medda: Okay Specs, you need to reach your arms up more. What's something you love?</p><p>Specs: Shawn Mandes </p><p class="">Medda: REACH FOR SHAWN MANDES SPECS!</p><p class="">*</p><p class="">(Romeo's phone starts ringing)</p><p>Albert: *Takes phone* Hello?</p><p>(Person hangs up)</p><p>(Albert calls them again)</p><p>Albert: *In a weird accent* Hello?</p><p>Oscar: Who is this?</p><p>Albert: Mr. Potter</p><p>Oscar: it's not funny to prank call p-</p><p>(Albert hangs up)</p><p>*</p><p>Henry: Can I have some gummy worms Elmer?</p><p>Elmer: Fine... But don't eat all of them</p><p>Henry: *Eats the whole bag*</p><p>Elmer: HENRY!</p><p>*</p><p>Katherine: *Walks into the room where all the newsies hang out before class, sniffing the air*</p><p>Katherine: WHO HAS FRIES?</p><p>*</p><p>(Newsies trying on costumes)</p><p>Race: Mush look how thick this costume makes me look</p><p>*</p><p>(Everyone watching a video of the Rockettes)</p><p>Medda: Hm, I wonder if anyone I know is in here</p><p>All the newsies: YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE?</p><p>Medda: Well not all of them, some of my friends are or used to be Rockettes. I'm not even sure anymore</p><p>*</p><p>Medda: Okay everyone tell me why your character is moving to the city!</p><p>Most of the newsies: *Tell about how their characters are moving to the city to get away from county life*</p><p>Les: They robbed a bank in New Jersey and are on the run</p><p>*</p><p>(Newsies running the start of the dance)</p><p>Medda: LIP SYNC LOUDER FINCH!</p><p>*</p><p>(Newsies going though a whole class doing British accents)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Crutchie Finds a Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crutchie goes up to a women, the sun was setting and he had only one paper left. She was wearing a rich looking purple dress, and a hat to match. "Hello ma'am, would ya like to buy a pape? It's me last one."</p><p>"Oh you poor thing! yes I would love to buy a paper." Crutchie hands her a paper, she takes it and gives him a dime, "thank ya ma'am!" Crutchie smiles at the previous coin in his hand, he didn't just have a nickel now! He starts to limp down the sidewalk, ready to rest and relax with his friends. But a high pitch sound stops him, "meow!" a little orange kitten with amber eyes was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Crutchie. The blonde boy smiles and holds his hand out. "Ya a cute little thing aren't ya?" the kitten smells his hand, meowing again. Crutchie moves away from the kitten, just a little bit. He stares back at the kitten. Thinking, "how about ya come home with me?"</p><p>"Crutchie... why ya have a kitten?" Albert leans against the wall as Crutchie walks into the newsies lodge, holding the kitten in his arms. "I found it in the street and he or she seems to like me." The little kitten jumps down, staring up at Albert. It starts to at Albert, fur fluffed up and back arched. Albert panics and hides behind Crutchie, </p><p>"I think the kitten doesn't like redheads!" Crutchie laughs, picking up the kitten and going upstairs to relax with his new pet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. What Newsies do in Their Free Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack - Painting</p><p>Crutchie - Gardening</p><p>Race - Going to the horse races</p><p>Davey - Reading</p><p>Katherine - Writing</p><p>Albert - Playing pranks on the newsies</p><p>Buttons - Fixing his clothes</p><p>Sarah - Spends time with Les</p><p>JoJo - Dancing</p><p>Mush - Goes on walks</p><p>Henry - Eats</p><p>Elmer - Helps Albert with pranks</p><p>Les- Spends time with family</p><p>Romeo - Flirts with random people</p><p>Specs - Works on his tricks</p><p>Finch - Watches the animals outside</p><p>Mike - Bothers Ike</p><p>Ike - Bothers Mike</p><p>Kid Blink - Skips rocks </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>